Recomeços
by Lane Hina
Summary: A guerra terminou, não sem prejuízos ou grandes perdas, mas terminou. Agora a ordem da vez é reconstruir. Entre as manhãs ensolaradas e as tardes nubladas de Konoha, shinobis e kunoichis, vão aprender o sentido de "seguir em frente" e vão construir a paz de que necessitam seus corações. "Recomeços" é uma coletânea de one-shots sobre o recomeço de alguns casais muito especiais.
1. Chapter 1

**Recomeços**

**Por Lane-Hina**

**DEISCLAIMER: **Os personagens/cenários/histórias de Naruto pertencem a Massashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSE: **_A guerra terminou, não sem prejuízos ou grandes perdas, mas terminou. Agora a ordem da vez é reconstruir. Reconstruir as casas, os prédios, os hospitais, as vilas... mas também reconstruir as emoções, os laços, as amizades e os corações._

_Entre as manhãs ensolaradas e as tardes nubladas de Konoha, shinobis e kunoichis, cada um deles com uma ferida a sarar e uma perda a chorar, vão aprender o sentido de "seguir em frente" e vão construir a paz de que necessitam seus corações._

_É nesse contexto paradoxal de alívio e desolação que, por exemplo, Naruto e Hinata vão descobrir um futuro em comum e um amor cheio de surpresas._

_É nesse ambiente também que Sasuke e Sakura superam as dores e as angústias do passado e, juntos, começam a construir um futuro mais límpido._

_*.*.*_

"_Recomeços" é uma coletânea de one-shots sobre o recomeço de alguns casais muito especiais._

_É importante ressaltar que as one-shots são ligadas apenas pelo tema, de modo que as narrativas podem ter focos diferentes e não há relação cronológica._

* * *

><p><em>Casal I - Naruto e Hinata<em>

**1 - Lembranças**

Eu estava muito ansioso e agitado, muito mais que o normal, mas eu tinha uma boa razão para isso: era o dia do meu casamento. O dia em que eu deixaria a solidão que me acompanhara por toda uma vida. De fato, mesmo tendo aprendido a conviver com essa presença silenciosa e opressora e mesmo tendo construído muitos laços ao longo dos anos, estava ansioso por poder dividir minha casa, meus dias e minhas noites com ela.

Meu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido porque minha doce e pequena futura esposa tinha acabado de entrar. Meu coração disparou acelerado. Eu, que a essa altura já tinha enfrentado e lidado com a morte tantas vezes, estava com as pernas bambas. Nossa! Hinata Hyuuga, em breve Hinata Uzumaki, estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Vestia um quimono branco e suntuoso, que realçava sua beleza imponente, casta e... atraente, seus cabelos emolduravam seu rosto e seus olhos perolados brilhavam de forma encantadora. Sorri para ela, tentando mostrar o quanto eu estava feliz.

Sim, eu realmente estava feliz. Minha infância foi marcada pela exclusão e pelas tentativas que eu fazia para ser "percebido". Nunca poderia imaginar que a herdeira de um dos clãs mais importantes de Konoha prestava atenção em mim.

Depois, todo aquele alvoroço pela partida de Sasuke, meu primeiro e melhor amigo, além do sentimento que eu nutria pela Sakura não permitiram que eu percebesse o que Hinata sentia por mim.

Foi preciso estar frente à morte na luta com o Pain para perceber o amor que Hinata sentia, o quanto ela estava disposta a renunciar por mim.

E ainda teve a guerra, sangrenta e cruel. Praticamente todos os que estavam naquela sala tinham perdido alguém...

Por sorte, Hinata me deu aquele sorriso maravilhoso e eu deixei os pensamentos de lado, mais uma vez. É, Hinata tem esse poder: o poder de fazer com que eu esqueça de tudo e só me concentre nela.

Lembrei de quando a vi, depois da guerra. Ela foi tão forte e, mesmo assim, sua personalidade calma e inocente lhe conferia um ar angelical. Lembro de achar que estava ficando louco. Como, em meio a tanta dor e tanta destruição, poderia haver uma imagem tão terna e bela.

Aos poucos, fui percebendo o quanto Hinata era especial e o quanto me afetava, despertando sensações confusas e contraditórias em mim apenas com olhar, com um sorriso ou com um leve toque de suas mãos.

Hinata estava ao meu lado agora, e eu pude sentir seu perfume inebriante e suave.

Eu estava tão feliz, tão concentrado em Hinata que mal percebi a cerimônia acabar. Agora estávamos sendo cumprimentados por nossos amigos e familiares. Muitas pessoas tinham vindo, afinal a família de Hinata era muito importante e eu agora era o Hokage, e a lista parecia não ter fim. Eu já havia sorrido tanto que estava tendo espasmos, não imaginava como Hinata conseguia continuar tão linda e deslumbrante.

* * *

><p>A festa foi maravilhosa, rever os amigos depois de tanta destruição foi muito bom. Gaara comentou que todos estavam muito felizes por mim, mas também por eles mesmos, por constatarem que a vida podia continuar, apesar de tudo.<p>

A presença de todos os meus amigos muito me alegraram, mas eu estava especialmente feliz por poder compartilhar esse momento com Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi. No fundo, Sakura e eu sabíamos, que a volta dele era essencial para nós dois. Fiquei honrado por Sasuke ter adiado sua viagem para ficar para o meu casamento. Ele e Sakura dançaram bastante. Sasuke não morava definitivamente na vila e vazia longas viagens para se encontrar/se redimir. Mas Sakura não ligava. Ela sempre esperaria por ele, ainda mais agora, que tinha motivo para isso.

É engraçado pensar que fui tão apaixonado por Sakura e que agora nossa amizade era mais forte. Tínhamos encontrado alguém especial para dividir nossas vidas e isso nos deixava mais leves. É engraçado, também, lembrar que foi justamente o Teme quem fez com que eu realmente me decidisse a "tentar algo" com Hinata. Estávamos numa colina, conversando bobagens, vendo as pessoas passarem e fazendo piadas, num raro momento de normalidade em nossa rotina. Foi quando Hinata passou caminhando com Shino e Sasuke disse "A Hyuuga cresceu bastante, nos lugares certos... Imaginar àquela boca carnuda...". Bastou isso para que eu me sentisse diferente e... bem... imaginar a boca macia e pele alva... realmente me deixava _quente. _Algo dentro de mim dizia _"A Hinata também não, Teme. Você já me tirou a Sakura." _Sempre desconfiei que ele falou isso de propósito, uma vez que já estava com a Sakura, mas meu orgulho nunca me permitiu perguntar e ele nunca ia admitir, de qualquer jeito.

Mais uma vez, meus pensamentos foram cortados pela presença de Hinata, que saia do banheiro, agora sem as roupas elegantes, mas formais e complicadas da cerimônia. Fiquei sem ar. Literalmente. Hinata vestia uma camisola longa de um azul bem claro, com um decote acentuado e uma fenda provocante. Ela estava com as mãos cruzadas, daquele jeito tão característico, extremamente corada e... ansiosa? Sorri, tentando lhe acalmar. Lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo, ela também ficara com as faces bastante vermelhas, mas sua timidez _ nossa timidez, aliás, porque o fato de eu tomar a iniciativa não significa que não estivesse receoso _ não atrapalhou em nada.

Ao contrário, o rubor de suas faces e seu jeito tímido só lhe deixavam ainda mais... desejável. Agora que estávamos a sós na privacidade de nosso quarto, conscientes de nossa vida em comum, é que eu podia dar vazão a esse desejo tão intenso que me consumia há tanto tempo.

Hinata, mesmo tão doce e meiga, despertava em mim uma explosão de pensamentos libidinosos e picantes. O carinho e o amor que eu lhe devotava serviam como combustíveis para minha libido. E vê-la assim, tão entregue a mim, acendeu meus instintos mais carnais.

_ Hinata. _ chamei, estendendo-lhe a mão, já com a voz rouca, denunciando o desejo que ardia em mim.

Ela nada disse, hesitou um pouco e segurou minha mão, com um sorriso receoso.

Respirei fundo para me acalmar, precisava ser gentil e paciente com minha esposa.

Quando ela estava próxima o suficiente, também sorri, acariciando seu rosto adorável.

_ Confie em mim. _ disse com sinceridade _ Eu seria incapaz de lhe fazer mal.

Hinata, que ultimamente estava superando a gagueira, sussurrou, abraçando-me:

_ E-eu s-sei, N-Naruto-kun.

Aquele corpo colado ao meu estava me enlouquecendo, mas eu seria paciente... por Hinata.

_ Você está linda. _ disse em seu pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer.

_ Arigatou.

Deslizei uma mão para sua cintura, segurando firme enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com a outra.

_ Seu perfume me enlouquece. _ provoquei, aspirando seu aroma na base de sua orelha, provocando arrepios em ambos.

Levemente, acariciei com meus lábios úmidos seu pescoço e seu ombro direito, sorrindo ao ouvir Hinata suspirar. Minha vontade era beijá-la com todo o desejo que eu sentia, mas, para não assustá-la, iniciei um beijo dócil, mordiscando-lhe os lábios, apertando-a contra mim. Quando Hinata passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço é que aprofundei o beijo, explorando com volúpia sua boca.

Quando nos afastamos, ofegantes, Hinata começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu percebi, com grande animação, que talvez eu não precisasse ser _tão_ paciente. Seus lábios molhados arrancaram um gemido meu que a abracei mais forte, pressionando-a contra minha ereção.

Novamente alcançamos a boca um do outro e nos beijamos de forma apaixonada, enquanto nossos corpos se esfregavam suavemente. Logo, meu controle estava comprometido e me deixei levar pelo desejo. Comecei a chupar vigorosamente o pescoço de Hinata enquanto despia a nós dois.

No começo, achei que estava indo rápido demais, mas percebi que Hinata poderia acompanhar meu ritmo. Quando comecei a acariciar seus seios, com as mãos e com a boca, sugando e mordendo os mamilos enrijecidos, Hinata segurou os meus cabelos e gemeu alto.

Isso me enlouqueceu, fazendo meu membro latejar de ansiedade. Eu estava tomado pelo desejo, mas queria mesmo fazer Hinata gemer. Tomei-a nos braços e a deitei na cama, continuando minhas carícias com mais conforto. Logo estávamos suados e ansiosos, mas eu estava adorando "torturar" minha esposa. Então, comecei a beijar e chupar sua barriga, deixando-a inquieta sob o meu corpo, e continuei descendo.

Ao perceber minha intenção, Hinata corou violentamente mas, antes que ela pudesse protestar, eu beijava e chupava sua feminilidade. Mesmo tímida, Hinata gemia e se contorcia com as minhas carícias. Não demorou para que ela atingisse o orgasmo gemendo meu nome.

Após isso, é que a noite começou a esquentar. Depois de excitá-la mais um pouco eu, finalmente, lhe penetrei. Hinata era quente e apertada assim como eu imaginava. No começo, fui muito lento, para que ela se acostumasse pois, mesmo estando excitada e lubrificada, a primeira vez sempre é desconfortável, mas depois acelerei o ritmo. Gozamos juntos, um chamando o nome do outro.

Depois, fizemos amor mais algumas vezes. Eu tomava o corpo de Hinata, minha amada esposa, como sempre tinha sonhado e estava adorando as liberdades que ela tomava, com o rosto ainda ruborizado. O treinamento ninja tinha lá suas vantagens, pois, consumidos pelo desejo como estávamos, fizemos acrobacias: de pé, sentados, Hinata por cima, Hinata por baixo...

Cansada, Hinata adormeceu em meus braços. Eu estava sentado num sofá que havia no quarto e Hinata estava sobre mim. Levantei para colocá-la na cama, para que pudesse descansar melhor. Deitei a seu lado, abraçando-a possessivamente, mas demorei a dormir. Tinha conseguido apenas uma semana de afastamento pelo meu casamento e não tinha podido sair da vila, para qualquer caso de urgência. Por isso, queria aproveitar cada segundo da companhia da minha esposa.

Ter Hinata em meus braços me enchia de felicidade. Nossa como eu amava essa mulher. Uma ponta de orgulho tomou o meu ser ao perceber que ela me amara desde tão cedo e que tinha esperado para que eu a fizesse mulher, a ensinasse a sentir e a dar prazer. E então, eu confirmei uma coisa da qual eu desconfiava fazia tempo: Hinata era tudo o que eu precisava.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke e Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**2 - Sorrisos**

**x-x-x-x**

Sasuke estava de volta. Depois de tanto tempo e tanta dor, ele finalmente tinha voltado. Sakura estava inquieta: isso sempre fora o que esperava, mas, agora, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Todos os dias cuidava dele e o via no hospital. Mas não sabia o que dizer e ficavam conversando sobre amenidades.

_ Por que você não quer uma prótese? Como o Naruto?

Ele ficou um tempo calado. Sakura não insistiu.

_ Eu estive perto de perder tantas coisas... Um braço não me fará falta.

A kunoichi médica franziu a sobrancelha, mas continuou calada.

_ É um lembrete. _ Sasuke acrescentou _ Do que eu perdi e do que eu ganhei.

Sakura achou que tinha entendido, mas no fundo sabia que as nuances da alma de Sasuke seriam sempre um mistério e que só ele poderia falar de si. Mas ela não se importava. Houve um tempo que tudo o que buscava eram respostas e explicações, agora ela se deleitava em poder estar com ele, em ter esperanças. E, também, para uma pessoa fechada como Sasuke, ele já tinha falado demais.

_ E aí? O que você vai fazer quando sair? Está de alta! _ ela disse com um sorriso.

Sasuke permaneceu calado.

_ Você poderia aparecer para jantar, algum dia. _ Sakura acrescentou, distraidamente.

_ Tem o meu julgamento.

_ Eu sei.

_ Talvez eu apareça, um dia. _ disse Sasuke saindo.

Sakura permaneceu calada, olhando seu grande amor se afastar.

Kakashi _ o atual Hokage _ e Naruto _ o grande herói da guerra _, estavam fazendo de tudo para evitar que Sasuke fosse preso, afinal fora com a sua ajuda que todos tinham sido salvos.

Naruto, hiperativo como sempre, se lastimava:

_ De que adianta ele ter voltado se for para ficar preso, heim? E o que o Sasuke fez não conta?

Sakura estava confiante, mas procurava não ficar pensando nisso. A possibilidade da prisão de Sasuke ou qualquer outra possibilidade parecida deixava-a com o coração apertado.

Depois de um mês trabalhando sem parar. Sakura estava de folga, foi preciso uma ordem expressa de Kakashi para que ela se afastasse. Ele tinha lhe dado uma semana de folga.

Sakura tinha dormido quase o primeiro dia de folga inteiro. Passara, como sempre fazia desde que Sasuke tinha saído do hospital, pelo distrito Uchiha mas não viu o shinobi.

Seu segundo dia de folga foi dedicado a uma grande faxina na sua casa, como há tempos não fazia. O terceiro foi o dia das visitas, falou com Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto e mais alguns amigos.

Naruto também não tinha visto Sasuke com frequência.

_ Mas você _tem _falado com ele! _ Sakura desabafara quando Naruto disse para ela ter paciência.

No quarto dia de folga, depois de ter passado o dia todo fazendo besteiras, Sakura já estava ficando impaciente. Tinha se acostumado a viver ocupada.

Tinha tomado um demorado banho de banheira, no qual pesara a possibilidade de voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte. Depois de muito pensar, chegou à conclusão de que tinha que arrumar alguma coisa para fazer porque não seria bom desafiar Kakashi, principalmente agora que ele era Hokage.

Saiu do banho, vestiu uma calcinha minúscula e uma camisa bem larga. Afinal estava sozinha. Mas ela não gostava de ficar sozinha. Quando estava trabalhando, com a rotina rígida do hospital, quase nem percebia, pois só ia para casa "comer e dormir". Foi à cozinha preparar a janta, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Estranhou, ultimamente não tinha recebido visitas. Deve ser Naruto que tinha prometido trazer notícias de Sasuke, ela pensou.

_ Já vou! _ ela gritou e correu para o quarto para colocar um short.

Quando abriu a porta, quase perdeu a fala. Sasuke estava parado com uma pequena sacola na mão.

_ Posso entrar?

_ Claro! _ disse Sakura dando espaço para Sasuke.

Ele estava bem vestido e elegante, como sempre que o via. Mas isso fez com que ela olhasse para as próprias roupas e ficasse desconfortável.

_ O convite para jantar ainda está de pé?

_ Claro!

_ Eu trouxe umas coisas, já que vim de surpresa. Posso colocar na cozinha?

_ Claro!

_ Você só sabe dizer isso? _ provocou Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Ah! Não... Sasu...

Mas o shinobi avançou contra ela, prensando-a na parede e beijando-a com grande voracidade. Assim era Sasuke, sempre muito intenso. Sakura se surpreendeu bastante, mas não iria ficar fazendo perguntas agora. Sasuke também tinha se surpreendido com sua atitude. Na verdade, mesmo tendo ido à casa de Sakura para se entender com ela, ele pretendia mesmo jantar primeiro.

Mas vê-la tão vulnerável à sua presença, com a pele ainda úmida e com aquela roupa tão curta, fez com que ele mudasse os planos.

Pararam apenas um instante para respirar. Sakura esperou ele dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não disse. Sasuke esperou algum questionamento ou represália da parte de Sakura, mas ela nada falou.

Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, Sakura sorriu e ambos recomeçaram o beijo com ainda mais volúpia do que antes.

Havia tantas coisas a serem ditas que eles não sabiam por onde começar. Desde que Sakura encontrara ele e Naruto sangrando quase mortos, cada um sem um braço, que essa conversa vinha sendo adiada. Mas agora, as palavras não eram mais tão necessárias, eles estavam conversando com seus corpos, falando a linguagem do amor e do desejo. A conversa poderia esperar mais um pouco, afinal.

E eles haviam passado tanto tempo separados que, depois de tanta espera, não havia motivos para ter calma ou paciência. Sakura, que ele sempre soube ser apaixonada por ele, passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Sasuke segurou firmemente o quadril da kunoichi e a pressionou contra seu corpo.

_ Agora você entende porque eu demorei tanto a aceitar seu convite para jantar? Mesmo de alta, não estava liberado para certas atividades físicas.

Sakura sorriu.

_ Eu teria sido cuidadosa.

_ Eu não! _ ele rebateu chupando-lhe o pescoço e aper tando sua nádega com força. Sakura soltou um gemido alto. _ Onde é seu quarto? _ perguntou rouco enquanto descia os lábios para o decote de Sakura.

_ Você vai aguentar chegar até o quarto? _ ela perguntou maliciosamente, esfregando-se na avantajada ereção de Sasuke, fazendo-o gemer.

_ Eu aguento muita coisa. _ ele rebateu, apertando-se contra ela. _ Além do mais, estou me acostumando a ter conforto novamente.

Sakura riu e indicou a direção do quarto. Enquanto Sasuke conduzia-a até a cama, Sakura chupava-lhe o pescoço.

Mal chegaram ao quarto e começaram a se desfazer das roupas, indo imediatamente para a cama.

Sasuke era um amante experiente, mas Sakura também aprendia rápido. Eles trocaram carícias ousadas e atrevidas, numa disputa de quem dava mais prazer ao outro. Sasuke sentiu-se muito bem quando arrancou gemidos e gritos de Sakura, ao explorar sua intimidade com a boca e os dedos. Penetrando-a com os dedos e circulando a língua no clitóris de Sakura fez a garota gozar gritando.

Mas Sakura também sabia provocá-lo, e como sabia. Ao se recompor do orgasmo, subiu em cima de Sasuke e começou a masturbá-lo, colocando-o em sua boca logo em seguida, deslizando-o para cima e para baixo, Sasuke gemia baixo e, com a mão boa, segurou a cabeça de Sakura para indicar o ritmo desejado. Não demorou e ele logo se despejou na boca de Sakura, gemendo seu nome.

Ao invés de estarem satisfeitos, ambos queriam mais, logo estavam animados mais uma vez, trocando carícias e se excitando. Quando Sasuke a penetrou, de uma vez só, percebeu que ela era virgem, ele nada disse, apenas moderou o ritmo das estocadas até que ela sinalizou, rebolando, que ele podia continuar.

Depois de descansarem um pouco Sakura perguntou:

_ Você ainda quer jantar?

_ Quero, sim. Eu te ajudo.

Sakura fez menção de levantar da cama, mas Sasuke a segurou.

_ Você sabe o que isso significa para mim? _ Sasuke perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Sakura sabia que ele a desejava, que se importava com ela, tinha demonstrado isso, por exemplo, ao controlar seu próprio prazer para não lhe causar dor e ao gemer seu nome. Isso era suficiente para ela.

_ Eu amo você, Sasuke. Não pedi para você me amar de volta.

_ Isso significa, _ Sasuke continuou ignorando a declaração dela _ que eu sempre terei um lugar para onde voltar, se você quiser.

Sim, ela queria, ela sempre quisera ser o porto seguro desse homem poderoso e sofrido.

_ Eu amo você, Sasuke. _ disse, como se isso resumisse tudo. Mas isso resumia tudo.

_ Eu sempre voltarei para você, Sakura. Você... com você eu serei capaz de reconstruir minha família.

Sakura sorriu, escondendo uma lágrima. Isso era mais do que dizer "eu te amo", porque isso foi o que sempre Sasuke buscou e ele estava compartilhando isso com ela.

_ Eu amo você, Sasuke. Agora venha me ajudar com o jantar, porque fazer sexo cansa muito... Não tinha ideia que era assim tão incrível.

_ Nem eu. _ ele disse se levantando e se vestindo.

O que isso queria dizer, Sakura sabia que ele não era virgem, será que ele estava dizendo que com ela era diferente das outras, que era especial?

_ Você está assim tão fraca? _ Sasuke provocou olhando Sakura deitada, já vestido e se dirigindo até a porta.

_ Não, não estou. Na verdade estava pensando que poderíamos repetir, depois de jantarmos devidamente. _ Sakura rebateu, se levantando e vestindo as roupas para ir atrás dele.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas sorriu de leve. Sim, Sakura era "um lugar" para o qual ele gostaria de voltar, porque ela sempre o amara, apesar de tudo. E, tendo feito tudo o que ele já fez, amar não era uma coisa fácil. Não para ele que carregou tanto ódio. Mas ela sabia, sabia e não se importava. Sakura sempre tinha lhe amado, era a vez dele amá-la agora.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – No deserto**

x-x-x

Ino ouvia os gemidos dele com uma satisfação libidinosa. Saber que mantinha o Kazekage sob o seu domínio, fazia-a sentir-se ainda mais poderosa. Não que ele fosse do tipo passivo, ao contrário, era exigente e ativo até demais. Mas, quando ela o atiçava daquela forma, era impossível manter o controle. Ino afundou o pênis avantajado dele ainda mais fundo na garganta, enlouquecendo-o, arrancando-lhe um gemido rouco e gutural. Não demorou muito para que ele se despejasse na boca da bela loira, que estava ajoelhada eroticamente entre suas pernas.

_ Minha vez, Ino querida. _ Gaara disse levantando-a do chão e jogando-a na cama, sem muita delicadeza.

Ele segurou-lhe a cintura e lhe beijou com ímpeto, abrindo as pernas dela e descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço, colo, barriga... até chegar à sua intimidade molhada. Ino sorriu e relaxou na cama, Gaara era muito bom com suas carícias. Ao sentir a língua dele rodopiar em seu clitóris, Ino gemeu, arranhando os ombros dele. Gaara respondeu aumentando o ritmo e deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela. Gaara tinha um ritmo frenético e logo Ino gozou, também.

Ela nem ainda tinha se reestabelecido do orgasmo avassalador quando ele penetrou-lhe, veementemente, arrancando gemidos altos da kunoich de cabelos louros. Gaara tinha uma energia incrível e era insaciável. Eles já estavam nessa brincadeira fazia horas.

Os gemidos dos dois amantes se intercalavam numa sinfonia de desejo e sedução.

_ Está gostando, minha flor? _ Gaara perguntou, provocativo, quando sentiu as contrações pélvicas da parceira.

_ Ah!... Muito!... Ohhh! _ Ino respondeu sem nenhuma timidez sobre seu estado de luxúria, gemendo e gozando para ele.

Gaara esperou pacientemente a mulher _curtir _o momento, depois, com um sorriso pervertido, colocou-a de quatro na cama, penetrando-a vigorosamente por trás, sussurrando:

_ Agora é a minha vez.

Ino, mesmo estando cansada e ofegante, logo começou a acompanhar os movimentos do ruivo. Gaara segurava-a pelo cabelo possessivamente.

_ É isso que eu gosto em você, Ino, minha flor. Você está sempre disposta _ ele falou roçando os dentes em suas costas e introduzindo dois dedos dentro da intimidade dela. _ Adoro ver você suada e molhadinha pra mim.

_ Eu sei, Kazekage-sama. _ Ino sabia que Gaara odiava quando ela era formal e ele puniu-a com estocadas mais violentas e agressivas, fazendo-a arfar.

Ino sorriu, entre gemidos, acompanhando os movimentos impetuosos do Sabaku. Logo, eles chegaram ao clímax de prazer: Ino primeiro, ameaçando desmoronar na cama e Gaara depois, segurando-a pela cintura, antes de gozar com mais algumas estocadas fortes.

Vencidos, finalmente, pelo cansaço de horas de sexo selvagem, eles adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

Quando Ino acordou o Sol já brilhava alto no céu, mesmo sendo uma exímia kunoichi e estando acostumada a acordar muito cedo, ela estava tão exausta que perdeu a hora. Gaara há muito já havia levantado e nem estava mais no quarto. Ino invejou a energia dele enquanto recolhia suas roupas e se dirigia ao banheiro para tomar banho.

Na mesa do café da manhã, só faltava o ruivo.

Ino cumprimentou a todos com cordialidade. O Kazekage e sua família sabiam ser hospitaleiros.

Kankurou puxou uma cadeira a seu lado, de frente para Temari e Shikamaru. Ino sorriu ao ver a felicidade do casal. Estava imensamente feliz que seu antigo colega de time estivesse seguindo a vida.

Ino só percebeu que estava faminta quando começou a comer. A comida de Suna também era ótima.

_ Kakashi precisa de nós na vila o quanto antes. Devemos voltar ainda hoje. _ Shikamaru falou casualmente, mas ela percebeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela precisava falar com Gaara.

Depois do café da manhã Ino foi arrumar suas coisas. Depois, foi dar uma volta no jardim. Era incrível como um lugar tão árido e com um clima tão quente pudesse dar flores de uma beleza tão marcante. Ao passar pela fonte da mansão de Gaara ela viu Temari e Shikamaru abraçados e beijando-se. Com certeza estavam se preparando para a despedida.

Ino estava admirando o jardim quando Gaara se aproximou. Ela perdeu o fôlego ao encará-lo, inebriada com sua beleza e sua masculinidade.

_ Ino.

_ Bom dia, Kazekage-sama. _ Ino provocou, mascarando seus sentimentos.

O homem fuzilou-a com o olhar, mas recusou-se a morder a isca.

_ Shikamaru disse que vocês partem hoje.

O silêncio que se seguiu estava tão denso que poderia ser palpável.

_ Maldita guerra! _ Ino esbravejou, cansada de lutar contra seus sentimentos.

Gaara olhou-a com a expressão indecifrável.

_ Sabe, em outra época, se você _me quisesse,_ eu poderia me dar ao luxo de tentar. _ ela sorriu, sem fitá-lo _ Mas com a morte do meu pai eu não posso deixar o meu clã e você tem uma nação inteira sob sua responsabilidade. É isso. Simples assim. _ Falou tudo de uma vez só. Mas estava aliviada. Precisavam encarar os fatos.

Gaara contemplou-a em silêncio, admirando sua força. Ele sabia que ela estava certa, embora tivesse se recusado a admitir.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Não era mais um silêncio constrangedor e sim um silêncio cheio de tristezas e sonhos perdidos. Porque essa guerra e as responsabilidades que eles tinham, que não podiam delegar, se interpunham entre o amor deles. Um amor que nasceu há muito tempo, antes da Quarta Guerra Ninja, e que havia sobrevivido com poucos encontros e poucas demonstrações. Gaara costumava pensar em Ino e no amor deles dois como uma flor do deserto, que não precisa ser regada todos os dias para florescer.

Ino contemplava o lindo jardim, coberto de flores coloridas. _Minha flor, _era assim que ele a chamava. Ino nunca admitiu, mas adorava esse apelido carinhoso. Ela, por sua vez, provocava-o chamando-o de Kazekage-sama ou Gaara-sama. Ino conhecia a altivez, a virilidade e a doçura que Gaara possuía. Com ela, ele não se importava em se ajustar porque ela aceitava-o por completo.

O amor deles sempre foi proibido, eles sabiam. Mas sabiam, também, que não era impossível, ao menos até àquele momento. A percepção dessa realidade oprimia seus corações apaixonados. Saber que estavam fazendo o que era certo não servia para aliviar a dor que sentiam.

Gaara quebrou o silêncio depois de um tempo:

_ Minha flor.

_ Gaara-sama. _ Ino sorriu, provocante. O sorriso que _ele _adorava.

Ele beijou-a com ansiedade e volúpia, do jeito que _ela _amava.

E porque eles sabiam que seria a última vez, o beijo tornou-se mais faminto e intenso.

Ino gemeu na boca dele, agarrada aos seus cabelos. Gaara puxou-a para si, rasgando com facilidade suas roupas. Acariciando avidamente seus seios volumosos e tentadores. Ele usava tanto carinho e tanto desejo que Ino sentiu a garganta travar, mas, ao invés de chorar ela mordeu seu ombro, arrancando um gemido longo.

Em minutos eles estavam nus, se amando sobre as macias e pequeninas flores coloridas.

Ino, triste e excitada, tomou seu membro em seus lábios com ansiedade e volúpia. Gaara gemia rouco acariciando os cabelos louros com uma delicadeza incomum para esses momentos, gravando na memória o gosto e a beleza da sua _flor._

Gemidos altos e sons eróticos.

_Desejo._

Quando se derramou na boca dela, Gaara beijou-lhe os lábios úmidos e começou a retribuir o prazer. Sem parar de beijá-la ele acariciava seu clitóris com o polegar. Ino gemeu alto, contorcendo-se, querendo a boca e a língua dele. Sem que precisasse falar nada, ele entendeu. Sorrindo Gaara começou a descer até chegar à sua intimidade, acariciando-a... delicadamente? Esse ritmo era novo para ela, mas não menos excitante, Ino logo estava gritando.

_Amor._

_ Ah... Gaara! ... Gaara-sama.

Gaara sorriu da provocação dela, ficando mais fervoroso.

Gemidos e gritos de prazer.

_Desejo._

Carinhos e afagos demorados.

_Amor._

Corpos colados e brilhantes de suor, sob o Sol impiedoso de Suna.

_Tristeza._

Orgasmos colapsantes e mágicos.

_Dor._

Beijos urgentes e molhados.

_Saudades._

Ao entardecer, para não sofrerem tanto com o calor do deserto, Ino e Shikamaru deixavam os muros de Suna. Kankurou e Temari foram se despedir. Gaara não foi.

Ino ficou agradecida. Queria lembrar dele como o homem apaixonado e fervoroso que amara pela manhã, sobre o lençol de flores. E, também, não queria chorar na frente dele.

Foi com o coração pesado e a alma destroçada, mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, que ela deixou a vila de Suna.

_ Sinto muito. _ disse Shikamaru, com sinceridade.

Ino apenas sorriu. Seus olhos estavam opacos, mas ela nada falou. Não havia nada a falar. E ficou aliviada quando Shikamaru entendeu, eram amigos a muito tempo para não precisarem de palavras.

De cima do muro, o Kazekage observava à sua _flor _partir. Para sempre. Pelo menos como sua amada. Não queria que ela visse sua tristeza, mas não pôde deixar de vê-la uma última vez, por isso estava ali, às escondidas.

Com um sorriso triste ele ponderou a ironia que se abatia sobre ele.

Estava feliz por Temari e por Shikamaru que, no dia anterior, tinham anunciado o seu casamento e Temari iria morar com ele em Konoha. A próxima viagem do shinobi seria para levar sua amada com ele. Não que isso fosse o fim do mundo para eles, pois dariam um jeito de se verem sempre. Mas, mesmo sem querer, parecia que escarneciam dele ao fazerem o que ele tanto queria, mas não podia.

Gaara suspirou e entrou. A vida de um ninja nunca é fácil. Decidiu que mandaria aumentar os jardins do palácio. _Por ela. _Afinal, definitivamente, Ino não combinava nada com tristeza. Sabia que eles encontrariam outro amor, mas não queria esquecer Ino. Nem queria lembrar dela com amargura e sim com alegria. Ino foi a flor mais bela de seu jardim.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Uma missão diferente**

* * *

><p>Naruto, o novo Hokage, era muito habilidoso e inteligente, mas tinha um jeito muito peculiar de lidar com algumas situações.<p>

Essa era uma dessas ocasiões.

Ino e Sai estavam parados em seu escritório, confusos. Que missão era aquela mesmo?

_ Como é!? _ pronunciou-se a kunoichi com cara de espanto. _ Dá pra explicar melhor, Naruto. _ Ino exigiu.

Naruto passou a mão atrás da cabeça, num gesto característico:

_ Sei que parece uma coisa muito confusa mas, foi a melhor solução que eu encontrei. Um Senhor Feudal vai dar uma ajuda financeira para que as vilas se recuperem mais rápido. Mas... A única exigência dele é que os clãs sejam reestabelecidos o quanto antes. Vocês sabem, ele é bem tradicional. _ Naruto suspirou e prossegui. _ Todos os clãs de Konoha estão se reerguendo... Existem até Uchihas agora! _ exclamou animado, mas como ninguém partilhou da sua euforia continuou _ Bem... O clã Yamanaka é o único que ainda não tem descendência... Calma! Calma! _ apressou-se a dizer ao ver a expressão de Ino. _ Eu também não sou assim tão louco.

Ino deu um longo suspiro. Aquilo estava parecendo muito louco.

_ Continuando, esse Senhor Feudal, um dos mais ricos do País do Fogo, nos fará uma visita semana que vem. Tudo o que vocês têm que fazer é se casarem e fazerem o Senhor Feudal pensar que a descendência dos clãs está segura. Não precisam fazer filhos de verdade. _ Naruto riu. Mas como nem Sai nem Ino acharam graça ele prosseguiu, contrariado. _ Depois que o Senhor Feudal forem embora vocês pedem a anulação do casamento.

_ Por que eu, Naruto? _ perguntou Sai, falando pela primeira vez. Ele era um capitão ANBU agora.

Ino ficou aborrecida, ele se achava bom demais para ela?

_ Porque você é calculista o suficiente para separar as situações e porque... bem... para evitar escândalos na hora da anulação. _ Naruto ficou sério agora. _ A guerra foi devastadora, mas precisamos seguir em frente e estarmos preparados para tudo. Precisamos do dinheiro. O Senhor Feudal, Hagura Sakakibara, é muito tradicional e machista. Mas é esperto, deve ter alguém trabalhando para ele para colher informações então ninguém além de nós três pode saber a verdade. Para todo mundo vocês se apaixonaram durante uma missão, decidiram casar logo e devem fazer de tudo para ninguém desconfiar... Sabem... como recém-casados... _ Naruto estava ficando enrolado, aquela situação era difícil até para ele.

_ Já entendemos, Naruto. Temos que fazer todo o teatrinho, beijos em público, dormir no mesmo quarto, blá-blá-blá. Quanto tempo vai durar isso, heim? _ Ino perguntou irritada, era só o que faltava. Pelo menos ele sugeriu que eles apenas fingissem, caso contrário... Não queria nem pensar.

Naruto sorriu, feliz de ter sido poupado dos detalhes.

_ O Hagura Sakakibara deve visitar as outras vilas então deve ficar pouco tempo. Mas a missão de vocês começa agora. Para todos os efeitos, vocês vieram aqui hoje pedir um afastamento de 15 dias para prepararem o casamento e... aproveitarem a lua de mel, que eu generosamente concedi. Quando saírem daqui, vocês devem fazer o anúncio.

Sai e Ino estavam ainda um pouco atordoados então Naruto prosseguiu, sério:

_ Sugiro que vocês deem um passeio e tentem parecer mais... apaixonados. Vocês sabem... Fazer o teatrinho. Essa missão é muito importante mesmo... Se o Senhor Feudal desconfiar que tentamos enganá-lo vamos perder mais que patrocínio.

Quando Ino e Sai saíram do escritório do Hokage, não pareciam, nem de longe, um casal apaixonado.

_ Olha, eu sei que o Naruto disse para gente começar agora mas... é... eu tenho que falar com uma pessoa antes... Então a gente se vê de noite? Na praça?

_ Você sabe que não deve falar com _ninguém _sobre isso. Na praça não. Ou na minha casa ou na sua. Não podemos correr o risco de ninguém nos ouvir.

Ino cerrou os dentes. Quem era esse cara para ficar dando ordens à ela?

_ Olha aqui, Sai, não venha me dizer o que fazer que eu não sou idiota. _ O olhar de descrença só a fez enfurecer ainda mais. _ Na minha casa, às sete.

E ela se afastou sem dar tempo de ele protestar. Sujeitinho metido a besta. E ela que pensara que podia tirar de letra essa missão maluca. Depois que ela e Gaara haviam se separado, Ino sempre havia evitado um envolvimento emocional muito intenso. Ela e o shinobi com quem estava indo se encontrar saíam há algumas semanas. Teria que dispensá-lo. Uma pena, ele era tão fofo.

Sai chegou pontualmente. Eles estavam na varanda conversando. Conversando, não. Trocando informações. Como Naruto se referira a ele mesmo? Frio o suficiente? Estava mais para bloco de gelo. O sujeito não ria, não se exaltava, não esboçava curiosidade e nem... nada. Sentimento nenhum. Ino já estava ficando entediada.

_ Ok. Acho que já sabemos o necessário para a missão. _ Sai declarou, impassível.

_ Nosso _teatrinho?_

_ É uma missão muito importante...

_ Tá, já sei. Já sei. Eu sou uma kunoichi sabia? Mas você já sabe o suficiente mesmo? _ Ino começou, sempre provocativa. _ E se algum amigo seu perguntar onde eu gosto mais de ser tocada. Você vai responder o quê, Sai-kun? _ Ela tentava suprimir um riso de deboche.

_ Eles não perguntariam isso.

_ E se alguma amiga minha perguntar o que você prefere na cama eu devo responder o quê? _ Ino não se deixou constranger.

_ Diga o que quiser, Ino-chan. _ devolveu ele.

Esse cara. Ino já achava que Naruto não podia ter arranjado alguém pior.

_ Onde é seu quarto?

_ Hãn? _ ela pareceu confusa. _ Segundo quarto do andar de cima. Por quê?

_ Vamos casar dentro de uma semana. Tem uma vizinha sua muito curiosa nos observando desde que eu cheguei. Precisamos ser convincentes.

Ino mal teve tempo de assimilar as palavras dele e Sai já estava ao seu lado, prensando-a contra a parede e beijando-a ardorosamente, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelo seu corpo. _Ei! Não era só para fingir!?_ Ela pensou confusa. Num minuto estavam na varanda, no outro estavam no quarto dela. Mal adentraram o cômodo, Sai se separou dela, deitando-se na cama. _Que folgado!_

Para um bloco de gelo ele era _quente _demais! Ino pensou, antes de se deitar. Se ele achava que poderia constrangê-la estava muito enganado. Aquele era o quarto _dela _e a cama _dela. _

_ Por que você não deita no chão? _ ela perguntou com hostilidade.

_ Porque eu gosto de conforto. Se te incomoda, durma você.

_ Mas é muito engraçado! Essa cama é _minha_!

_ Em uma semana será minha também.

_ Cretino! _ Ino deu de ombros deitando-se na cama e virando as costas para Sai, que permaneceu imóvel.

Ino acordou bastante cedo, mas, mesmo assim, Sai já não estava mais na cama. Deveria ter saído durante a noite. Ótimo. Teria, pelo menos, mais um dia de liberdade. Levantou sorrindo e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar banho. Entrou despreocupada no banheiro, assustando-se ao ver o corpo pálido e esguio de Sai, nu, tomando banho.

_ Você não vai entrar, Ino-chan? _ perguntou, indiferente, sem nem sequer tentar se cobrir.

A garota não queria se deixar intimidar mas... Sai era muito abusado.

_ Não. Gosto de espaço, Sai-kun. Espero que não demore. _ Ino saiu batendo a porta.

_Que garoto mais folgado!_ Estava agindo como se fosse o dono da casa. Bem, para todos os efeitos, como ele dissera, ele seria em menos de uma semana. _Até que ele era bem desenvolvido!_ Ela não pôde deixar de pensar.

Quando Sai saiu do banho, apenas com uma toalha na cintura, Ino entrou no banheiro.

_ Estou indo em casa buscar umas coisas minhas, tomamos café e depois saímos para convidar nossos amigos próximos?

_ Claro, Sai-kun, sinta-se em casa. _ ironizou Ino _ Você tem amigos? _ provocou.

Sai sorriu e saiu do quarto. Ela era uma garota bem fútil e mimada, mas era bem atrevida, também! Ele pensou divertido. Não estava gostando nada dessa missão melosa, mas até que poderia curtir um pouco... Ino era bem gostosa e, dormindo no mesmo quarto, quem sabe o que poderia rolar?

Ino tomou um banho demorado, aquele seria um longo dia. Saiu do banheiro, vestiu um vestido simples, mas muito elegante, que realçava suas curvas voluptuosas. Prendeu os longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo, deixando duas mechas finas emoldurando suas faces e passou uma maquiagem leve. Podia não gostar do Sai, mas ela cumpriria sua missão.

Sai apareceu pouco depois, com uma mala pequena. Mesmo odiando admitir ele estava muito _atraente _mesmo naquelas roupas tão justas quanto às suas próprias. Sai também percebeu o quanto Ino estava bonita mas não falou, ao invés disso, enlaçou sua cintura fina e fez menção de descer às escadas, quando Ino provocou:

_ A que devemos tanto carinho, Sai-kun?

_ Estamos só ensaiando, Ino-chan. _ respondeu apertando ainda mais a kunoichi.

Ino bufou e Sai achou graça.

Tomaram café e saíram para convidar os amigos mais próximos, já que não teriam tempo para preparar uma grande festa.

Ino e Sai passaram o dia convidando os amigos para a cerimônia que eles realizaram na semana seguinte. As reações dos amigos foram as mais diversas: surpresa, euforia, alegria, desconfiança... Em suma, foi um dia cansativo. Todos estavam muito felizes e animados. Shikamaru foi o único que não engoliu a história da paixão avassaladora assim tão facilmente. Ele conhecia bem sua amiga para desconfiar de uma atitude assim, tão precipitada.

_ Vocês não querem esperar mais um pouco, Ino-chan? Vocês são tão jovens e se conhecem a tão pouco tempo. _ perguntou Shikamaru, olhando diretamente para Ino.

Nesse momento Sai, que estava segurando delicadamente a cintura de Ino, beijou-lhe sensualmente o pescoço e respondeu:

_ É que nós não queremos mais esperar, Shikamaru. Estamos muito apaixonados.

Ino sorriu. _Sai era um mentiroso desgraçado! _Quem os visse, com certeza, acharia que eles estavam mesmo muito apaixonados.

Shikamaru apenas deu de ombros, não era da conta dele, afinal.

Ela e Sai tinham sorrido o dia inteiro. E beijado muito. Sai fazia questão de demonstrar seu amor fervoroso em beijos cada vez mais ousados. _Bem... ele beijava __**muito**__ bem. Quem sabe se...?_ Ah, deixa pra lá. Sai não era muito o tipo dela mesmo.

Chegaram à casa de Ino pouco depois das sete. Sai estava fazendo papel de bom noivo, levando-a em casa.

_ Não vai me convidar para jantar, Ino-chan?

Ino bufou, mas deu um sorriso vencido.

_ É bom você começa a se acostumar com a minha comida mesmo. Eu não tenho muita paciência para cozinhar.

_ Será que você será mesmo uma boa esposa, Ino-chan? _ Ela fez uma cara de reprovação, divertido.

_ Com certeza, NÃO!

Ambos entraram na residência sorrindo.

Apesar do que Ino tinha dito, sua comida era muito boa. Simples, mas muito saborosa.

Depois da refeição, que foi regada a vinho e provocações animadas, Ino acompanhou Sai até a porta, como boa noiva:

_ Boa noite, Sai-kun! Estaremos muito ocupados essa semana. Mas eu deixo você me visitar amanhã à noite. _ Ino provocou.

_ Eu vou adorar, Ino-chan!... Principalmente agora que eu sei que a sua comida é tão _gostosa _quanto à cozinheira. _ Sai piscou e puxou Ino para seus braços, fortemente.

Ele não fez questão de ser delicado, porque ele não era delicado. Segurou a loura pelo traseiro, apertando com força e capturou seus lábios com vontade, forçando passagem para sua língua imediatamente. Ino fazia questão de acompanhar o ritmo dele e deu uma mordida forte em seu lábio inferior, fazendo o garoto gemer.

Ino se regozijou interiormente. _Então ele não era tão frio como supunha?_

Sai estava satisfeito, para uma garota mimada até que ela não era cheia de frescura. Mas ele também não iria deixar ela ficar se achando. Empurrou a garota contra a parede, prensando-a com seu corpo. Logo suas mãos saíram da bunda dela e, por baixo da blusa, alcançaram seus seios fartos, provocando os mamilos. Ino gemeu, derretida.

Quando precisaram de ar, Sai contornou seus lábios com a língua.

_ Tenho que me reportar ao Naruto. A gente continua depois.

Quando a kunoichi fechou a porta, seguindo para limpar a cozinha, ela estava com um sorriso atrevido no rosto. É... talvez aquela missão não fosse ser tão ruim. Certo. Sai era chato, desprovido de sentimentos, mandão, mas... quanto à perspectiva de sexo... ele parecia ser muito bom.

A semana passou correndo. Nossa! Casamento era uma coisa muito complicada. Ela e Sai já estavam se dando melhor agora, mas eles ainda discutiam muito. Ambos eram muito teimosos e atrevidos e o clima entre eles nem sempre era legal. O que mais Ino detestava era o jeito folgado dele. O que ela mais gostava (apesar de ser muito confuso) eram os instintos _quentes_ dele, apesar de que, com os preparativos para o casamento, eles nem tenham tido tempo para _curtirem _a presença um do outro.

Quando eles finalmente chegavam em casa ou estavam muito cansados ou brigavam tanto que não surgia clima para nenhuma aproximação.

O casamento foi bem simples, simples até demais, na opinião de Ino. Mas foi uma cerimônia agradável e a companhia era ótima. Na hora dos cumprimentos aos noivos, Naruto que estava acompanhado de Hinata, insinuou:

_ Então... Vocês formam um casal lindo! Desejo a vocês imensas felicidades e um casamento feliz e duradouro.

_ Seremos, Naruto-sama. _ garantiu Sai com um sorriso apaixonado, mas tinha a inflexão de um ANBU. Ele estava garantindo o sucesso da missão.

Casar era uma coisa muito cansativa, principalmente se você nem estava se casando _de verdade. _O comentário, ou melhor, a advertência de Naruto a tinha deixado de sobreaviso. O que poderia ter dado errado? Ela observou Naruto e Sai trocarem algumas palavras discretamente. Sai tinha um sorriso radiante, mas ela já havia percebido o quanto ele fingia bem.

Ela só relaxou mais na hora da dança. Ela amava dançar.

Sai tomou-a nos braços, carinhosamente, as mãos firmes na cintura dela.

_ Foi muita gentileza do Naruto ter vindo, não foi Sai-kun? _ Ela sondou.

_ Foi sim, Ino-chan. _ Sai sorriu aproximando os lábios do ouvido esquerdo dela mas, ao invés de uma declaração amorosa, ele simplesmente reportou:

_ Parece que precisaremos ser mais convincentes. _ E ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido no pescoço. Foi inevitável à Ino não arrepiar-se.

Sai sorriu, presunçoso.

De fato, para uma mulher decidida e segura de si como Ino, era muito difícil estar indiferente nos braços de um homem tão atraente como Sai.

_ Mais convincentes? _ ela perguntou, sedutoramente, para apenas Sai ouvir.

_ Estou ansioso para estar à sós com você, meu amor.

Ino entendeu. Havia muita gente ali. Mesmo aparentando serem apenas intimidades de um casal apaixonado, eles precisavam ser cuidadosos.

Quando Ino e Sai ficaram à sós, eles já estavam em um clima _bem quente. _Sai, apesar de seu jeito tão calculista, era muito sensual. E Ino não ficava atrás. Houve um momento durante a dança deles que Sakura comentou _"Vai com calma, Ino-chan! Vocês não vão querer testemunhas para isso, não é?" _De fato, Sai já havia lhe provocado bastante e ela estava-o beijando com muita vontade em público.

_ Quer que eu leve você no colo, Ino-chan? Como manda a tradição?

O sorriso de Sai era extremamente pervertido. O que fez Ino sorrir, satisfeita:

_ Claro! _ Ela respondeu enlaçando o pescoço de seu esposo e pendurando-se nele, firmando o corpo com rodeando as pernas ao redor dele.

Sai ajudou-a, apertando seus quadris e beijando seu pescoço. Ino admirou a firmeza e a força dele, que sequer deixou o corpo pender ou perdeu o equilíbrio.

Chegaram ao quarto já com metade das vestes.

Sai era atrevido e exigente do jeito que ela gostava. E, contrariando todas as expectativas que ela tinha, não foi nada egoísta na cama. Ele dedicara muito tempo dando-lhe prazer e satisfazendo seus desejos. Não que Ino não soubesse retribuir, ela sabia e fez questão de fazê-lo.

Perto do amanhecer, na banheira, enquanto Sai ensaboava suas costas, Ino perguntou:

_ Afinal de contas, o que Naruto queria?

_ Ele disse que seria bom se nós tivéssemos um filho.

Ino sentiu-se ultrajada com a ousadia do Hokage em decidir sua vida.

_ Eu não acredito que ele disse isso!

_ Bem, na verdade, ele disse que nós não precisávamos aceitar, se não quiséssemos.

_ E por que você não me falou isso?

_ Eu achei que você estava querendo. Eu com certeza estava.

Ino podia ficar com raiva dele, mas preferiu não ficar. Riu da ousadia dele e... bem... ela também quis transar com ele. Mas... Um filho?

_ Você está fazendo isso só pela missão?

_ Não deixaria que me manipulassem assim. Estou fazendo isso porque quero.

_ Pensei que você não tivesse sentimentos. _ ela comentou com a voz manhosa enquanto o shinobi mordiscava seu pescoço e acariciava sua intimidade.

_ É difícil não desenvolver sentimentos perto de alguém tão _gostosa! __ Sai respondeu sendo mais atrevido.

_ E é muito difícil ter raiva de alguém que é tão bom na cama!

Algum tempo depois eles voltaram para acama porque, afinal, não haviam dormido nada na noite anterior. Estavam bem mais leves porque agora eles não estariam mais fingindo.


End file.
